


Sticky Situation: Saving Humanity

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [8]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Impregnation, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Lyra and Peter resolve to save humanity in the most amazing way possible. First posted as a bonus smut scene on April 15th, 2020.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Lyra(She-Hulk)
Series: A Sticky Situation [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 6





	Sticky Situation: Saving Humanity

**Saving Humanity(Lyra/She-Hulk)**

* * *

  
**  
**Coming from an alternate future where women ruled the world, for better or for worse, there were still some things which were necessary. Once the final male birthing matrix had been busted when a bunch of extremely misandrist warriors wanted to wipe out any trace of the existence of men, Lyra had been set to this world in an attempt to find a true blue hero which she could recharge their last hope before they died out.  
  
For, without the Matrix, they would not be able to create new life. The Matrix would allow a diverse race of women to be created, but it required a sample of male genetics. And she found the perfect specimen, the one and only Spider-Man.  
  
“You’re our only hope,” Lyra said. “We’ll all die out if it isn’t for you.”  
  
Spider-Man considered his options. The future Lyra came from seemed terrifying in some ways, and she came with a world constantly at war. But, then again, perhaps they could change things for the better. Lyra’s eyes drifted over Spider-Man and he noticed a look of hunger. Red, green-skinned, and beautiful, and Spider-Man wondered if she was related in anyway to the Hulk.  
  
“I know how things were done back in the before,” Lyra said. “And I’m more than willing to make it worth your while if you helped me.”  
  
Lyra pulled off her top and revealed her breasts to Spider-Man. Slowly, Lyra ran her hands down them, down past her stomach and to her hips before she removed her pants. Spider-Man reacted, and suddenly, he found her completely irresistible.  
  
“I’ll help you,” Spider-Man said. “Because, it’s the right thing to do .”  
  
Good men like him were hard to come by. Actually scratch that, good people in general. Whispers of the age of heroes, of the Avengers, of the Fantastic Four, and of Spider-Man had been passed down generation after generation. All they knew was war and it was survival of the fittest out there. But, Lyra did not focus on the future she came from, but rather the future of the now. Lyra had to test to see if this man had what it took to save the mass extinction of humanity.  
  
The two exchanged a kiss. Spider-Man backed Lyra up against the wall and ran his hands down her body. One thing Lyra had not experienced was a touch of a lover quite like Spider-Man. Gentle, at and the same time firm. And she could feel his bulge go up against her body.  
  
“Is this for me?” Lyra asked.  
  
“If you want it, beautiful,” Spider-Man said.  
  
Lyra smiled, and pulled down Spider-Man’s pants. Oh, she held in her hands an actual penis. She seen molds based off of the male sex organ before and he even experienced with a few high tech toys modeled off of them. Pleasure, heat, Lyra played with his cock and balls and stroked them.  
  
“You’re so big,” Lyra said. “This feels amazing. I can barely wrap my hand around it when I tug on it.”  
  
“Just try not to tug on it too hard.”  
  
Lyra just smiled and tested the durability. Then she felt something wonderful, Spider-Man slid a hand between her legs and started to finger Lyra. Lyra bucked forward, and enjoyed Spider-Man plunging deep inside of her with thrust after thrust to really stir up her loins. So hot and Spider-Man was really making her experience fresh experiences. Lyra rocked forward and the green skinned Amazon just moaned as Spider-Man rocked her insides with his skilled fingers, to milk her in every way whatsoever.  
  
“I want your cock,” Lyra breathed.  
  
“I want to feel you cum.”  
  
Lyra gushed all over the place. Spider-Man enjoyed the feel of her strong, powerful walls gripping down tightly and releasing him every step of the way. Lyra finished stroking his cock until it was good and hard.  
  
The rest of Spider-Man’s uniform came off, other than his mask and web shooter,s which Lyra saw as marks of honor. His muscular chest pressed against her breasts as the two of them indulged each other in one of the longest and deepest kisses. Lyra did not see the harm of letting him enter her.  
  
Those two big balls made Lyra question herself. Spider-Man knew precisely what he was doing. This tall muscular woman felt so much smaller when underneath the grasping hands of Spider-Man. The hardened warrior softened when Spider-Man lined up and pushed inside of her.  
  
“Oh, damn, you’re going to rip it off,” Spider-Man groaned. “But, so tight!”  
  
Yes, because Lyra never experienced anything like this. She grabbed onto Spider-Man’s manhood and his juicy balls. Some of more extreme factions of Lyra’s people would sooner rip a man’s cock off then be fucked with it. But, Lyra needed this more than she wanted. And he grabbed her and fucked her deep against the wall.  
  
Spider-Man thought if he was not careful, he would slam Lyra straight though the wall. The hungry look in her eyes reminded Peter of Jennifer Walters, the She-Hulk, and again, it was not just the gorgeous green skin which made the resemblance uncanny.  
  
“A bit further,” Lyra breathed. “Don’t worry, just get it as deep in as you can. Touch the back of my womb.”  
  
For science, Lyra considered having a child the old way, just to understand the joy of birth which women went through in the before times. It had been so long. So long and Spider-Man rocked Lyra and practically wrecked her with as many deep plunges as he could drill inside of her.  
  
“Spider-Man!”  
  
Spider-Man answered Lyra’s call and smashed the beauty as hard as possible. She looked gorgeous and clung onto Spider-Man hard. Spider-Man just made Lyra just milk around him and squeeze his prick. Spider-Man clutched Lyra’s juicy breast and squeezed it.  
  
Lyra saw stars. Never had anything made her feel so good. Spider-Man touched her body and pulled out. She protested, but now Spider-Man turned her around and teased the green-skinned goddess with his prick running down her body. Lyra let out a passionate cry until Spider-Man pushed deep inside of her body and rocked her something fierce with multiple plunges deep inside of her.  
  
He had to be getting close. Lyra wanted the first blast of cum.  
  
“So, how do I fix your Matrix?” Spider-Man asked.  
  
“Don’t worry about it this time, just cum in me,” Lyra breathed. “Your cum...should be tested anyway….over a period of nine months.”  
  
Was Lyra implying what Spider-Man thought she was. He wanted to protest it, but Lyra’s wet, tight, hot pussy muscles made sure Spider-Man remained inside of her and fucked away, hard and tight. He could feel Lyra tighten around him and milk him a couple more times.  
  
“Are you sure, because there might not be any comeback?”  
  
“YES!” Lyra moaned. “This is necessary...but I’ll be around for a while because of this.”  
  
“Hey, I’m not pushing you out the door,” Spider-Man said.  
  
Spider-Man cracked his balls against Lyra’s thighs and made her burn with desire. She could feel the thickness of his tool just splitting her open and digging deep inside of her body. Lyra’s warm walls tightened around Spider-Man and milked him closer to the finish.  
  
The web slinger had lost it. Oh, what was it about green skinned women who pushed his buttons? Lyra tightened and milked her partner’s prick and his muscles grew tight. Spider-Man did not need any spider sense.  
  
“Want to look you in the eyes.”  
  
Spider-Man pulled out, spun Lyra around, and spun her around with efficiency. He rammed deep inside of Lyra’s body and she tightened around his tool. The web slinger grabbed her hips and plunged as deep into her as possible. The two met with a kiss and enjoyed each other like too long lost lovers.  
  
Lyra tightened around Spider-Man. Perhaps, perhaps she could do more than just ease a doomed future. Perhaps, things could change. Spider-Man pressed down onto Lyra’s hips and held her up by the legs to ride her. Closer and closer, with those balls swinging hard. Lyra wanted him to finish inside of her.  
  
One last grunt and both of the lovers saw stars, not to mention dust from a broken wall. Spider-Man guided Lyra down to the ground and rode her vigorously until finally Spider-Man buried cum straight into her body. Lyra gently guided Spider-Man to suck on her sensitive nipples as he spilled life bringing seed straight into Lyra’s unprotected body.  
  
The cum rained down Lyra. She looked bloated and satisfied. Spider-Man rested his face on Lyra’s heaving and sweaty chest and they basked in the moment with each other in the afterglow.  
  
Blissful satisfaction brought a smile to Lyra’s face in the aftermath. She had chosen well. And those balls would fill up again to give Lyra all juice she needed to fulfill her goals.  
  
 **End.**


End file.
